


learning

by kayxpc



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drarry, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, eighth year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayxpc/pseuds/kayxpc
Summary: idk? what this is??





	learning

Draco liked to act like he didn’t care what other people thought of him. Especially Hogwarts students. One day he'd learn not to. Today was not that day.

Which is why they were in the Gryffindor common room rather than Slytherin. Granted, they were still getting judged by every person walking through, but they were less obvious about their staring.

Draco tried not to focus on them. It came easier with time, the longer he and Harry sat there on a lumpy, old, horrendously red couch. Harry was stretched across it with his head in Draco's lap, reading. Draco was sitting up, ankle propped on his knee and flipping through a book as well. It was nice. It really only felt like the two of them.

Harry couldn't exactly focus on his book. Not with Draco Malfoy right there looking beautiful as ever. From this angle, he could admire that perfect neck, chiseled jawline, the curve of his mouth. Fuck, Harry had it bad. It was the end of their eighth year and they'd only been together a few weeks, but Harry felt himself falling every day.

Draco glanced down, catching Harry staring. He didn't look away, just gave him a soft sort of smile. Draco loved that smile. He loved those lips, perfectly swollen and bitten red. Emerald eyes and jet black curls and gorgeously tanned, toned skin.

Draco tilted his chin and bent down, brushing their lips together. Harry pushed until their noses were snug against each other and surged forward to close the half inch of endless space between them. It was embarrassing how easily Draco opened his mouth and how badly he wanted to moan when Harry's tongue stroked over his own.

Harry pulled back, head resting on his lap again and gave him a dizzying grin. They were both blushing like idiots.

"That was nice," Harry commented. Only then did Draco hear the whispers of passing students. He didn't even care enough to look up. Not with his mouth still tingling with Harry's kiss.

"You're a tosser," he replied, leaning down to kiss his smirk away.


End file.
